From Past To Present
by CraziMoose
Summary: A short AU fic about Greg's family and his past. My first ever fanific! Please R&R! Disclaimer: I dont own CSI or any of the characters Complete
1. Chapter 1: FlashBack

AN: I am Brand new to fanfiction - actually to Creative Writting itself. I would appreciate any help you could give me! criticisms or complements!

This doesn't haveany CSI in it yet but trust me It'll get there eventually!

Chapter 1: FlashBack

Greg Sanders has an estranged twin sister called Kamie, He found out she exists at the age of 18 when his mom, Joanna decided she couldn't go on hiding this information forever. Greg's Dad, Karl was an evil man who beat Joanna constantly, she hoped when they had children he might become at least a little paternal and calm down a little…how wrong she was. Whenever Greg or Kamie would cry he would go insane at them, if they needed, feeding changing or they'd hurt themselves he would go off the rails. Joanna decided she couldn't take this any longer, she got up every ounce of courage she could possibly find and for the safety of herself and her children she left him and due to domestic violence charges, he couldn't see the twins ever again. He didn't take this well and one day, broke into Joanna's house while she was putting the children to bed

"Step away from them now" He shouted at Joanna with the sound of pure evil in every syllable.

"What are you doing here" Joanna replied too shocked to think clearly. Panic and anger set in as she felt the sudden urge to protect her children at all costs "Get the Hell out of my house" she cried getting angrier by the second but the fear for her children's safety showing clearer than the bright full moon outside twinkling into the young twins room.

Karl was prepared for some resistance but he had never had her stand up to him like she was doing now, and he didn't like it, the anger bubbling up inside him forced him to retrieve a gun from his inside jacket pocket

"I Said, Step Away" He repeated through his fury

This made Joanna's anger be replaced by pure fear, what should she do? The children were crying by this stage and she new he was going to flip into his insanity and rage, but she daren't obey him either, she stood there like a deer in front of headlights, panic taking over all of her senses. He was going to pull the trigger she new it and it was pointed at her, if she didn't do anything she would die and probably so would her children, if she did do something…. It could all end in the same way, or he could lose. Joanna's mind was racing as fast as it could to find all possibilities, subconsciously weighing up all the pros and cons of her actions in just a split second that felt like a lifetime. She didn't know what else to do except to dive for him, hope she catches him off guard and he doesn't even get chance to pull that trigger

……BANG!


	2. Chapter 2: Past To Present

AN: Sorry these chapters are short, they'll get a little longer but it was only intended to be a short story anyway

Chapter 2: Past to Present

Joanna didn't know what was happening, she felt her panic explode in her head, she couldn't breath, dizziness took over her whole mind until she could no longer fight to keep herself awake and darkness finally crept over her… Her son had been shot, how could this happen. She considered that she herself might get shot although she really hoped that wouldn't happen but for her only little baby boy to have been shot...

Screams filled the room from Greg while he was in agonising pain from the bullet, and from Kamie who witnessed the whole event. At her age it's impossible to know what was happening but she new something wasn't right and hearing such a deafeningly loud bang is enough of a warning for anyone. Karl new that he had to get out quickly, the gun shot alone was enough to bring the neighbours and half of LAPD here in a flash and the sound of screams wont be helping that either. He intended on just taking the two children from her but Greg wouldn't survive it, he would just be a hindrance to carry. He ran further into the room, towards Kamie's bed, his little baby girl wasn't much of a baby any more. At 3 years old she had blonde hair and brown eyes and was at this moment trying to climb as far across her bed as she possibly could, still screaming and crying out of pure fear.

Joanna woke up from oblivion to the sound of sirens, slight feeling of relief passed over her now that help had finally arrived not realizing that the two people she loved more than anything in this world, more than life itself, were so close to leaving her in two different directions.

Greg lay still, unconscious without a clue of what has been happening for the past 2 minutes. But, for now,he was alive!


	3. Chapter 3: Evidence

Chapter 3: Evidence

Greg Sanders sat in his lab at the Las Vegas Crime Lab thinking about what his mom had told him all those years ago about his twin sister who was abducted. The whole story seemed so unreal even now but Greg couldn't help but feel the connection between himself and his sister, just knowing he was once a part of a special bond with someone that was so strong but was ripped apart by a madman he is ashamed to label as his father. Apparently Karl had been caught 3 years later on a separate charge but there was no sign of Kamie and it was assumed that she was dead.

"Greg? Are you ok man?" Asked Warrick, one of Greg's co-workers, "You seem a little preoccupied, anything you want to talk about"

"No, I'm fine just a little tired that's all, these tests are dragging a little" replied Greg knowing that it wasn't true, but hoping Warrick would just leave it there.

"Ok man, well, you know where I am… I'll leave this evidence here for you to test ok?" Said Warrick, Knowing that when Greg is like this, He would just want to be alone

"Yeah that's fine, thanks Warrick" replied Greg, thankful that he was letting the whole thing drop.

Warrick walked out leaving Greg once again alone in his lab, but his trail of thought had moved on to the DNA samples Warrick had left him.

Once Greg's mind was on something else he lost all thought of Kamie and went about his work as his usual happy self. Warrick noticed the change in him when he came into the break room for a cup of coffee but new better than to mention anything, whatever he was thinking about it's gone now and there's no point bringing it all back to the surface again as well as it not being any of his business anyway.

"How are those DNA tests going Greg?" Warrick asked him to bring him into a conversation.

"Oh yeah you finished those test for me yet Greggo" Asked Nick remembering he gave Greg some test that morning.

"I've got your results back in the lab Nick and Warrick I've nearly finished yours, now can I at least have a little break which means no talking of work that I've done, should have done or need to do?" Stated Greg as he was starting to feel a little tired and worn out now. To get his mind away from his family issues and at an attempt to catch up on work he neglected whilst he was day dreaming earlier, he ended up working flat out and for the whole day this is the first break.

"Wow Greg, are you ok? You look pretty worn out" Said Nick, stating the obvious

"Sure, I'm, fine just a little tired. I've had tons to do today and I just wanted them out of the way so I've been working flat out over their, I've just got one more DNA sample for Warrick and I'm done" said Greg

"One more? How can you do all of that work and leave just one test before you have a break?" Nick asked without realizing he sounds like a slave driver telling him to work harder before a break

"I was so tired and getting thirsty, plus I've got this headache and needed a break from that. I need some Tylenol you have any?" asked Greg

"Here" said Grissom when he walked into the break room just as Greg asked for Tylenol, He threw the box of tablets at Greg as he himself walked over to get a drink. It would seem that Grissom too has a headache; it isn't uncommon in such a mentally demanding job.

"Thanks Grissom!" said Greg as he popped 2 of the caplets into his moth and knocked them both back with his coffee "now it's just waiting for it to kick in" he said with his head laid back and his eyes closed

Half an Hour later, the Tylenol had kicked in, he felt much better and he went back to the lab to finished Warricks DNA tests and no doubt he would have even more tests to run waiting in his 'In-Tray'

He ran the DNA through the computer and it came up with a partial match which shows a blood relative of the person involved and to Greg's surprise, It was him.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

AN: Thank you people for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I dont know if this is really any goodbut I gotta start somewhere!

Chapter 4: Confusion

The DNA was a partial match to his own DNA? How could that be? Who could that be? The DNA test results also showed it was a female, but his Mom's in California. This is strange and what timing, Warrick enters the lab only to see Gregs look of sheer confusion.

"What's wrong man?" asked Warrick making Greg secretly wonder why everyone keeps asking him if he's ok all day.

"Nothing…" replied Greg though by reading between the lines of his one word answer, Warrick new that Greg was actually saying a 'lot of things are wrong but I don't know what or why'

"Ok, so what do we have here?" said Warrick as he tried to find a way of solving Greg's problem by breaking it up from something he don't understand and rebuilding it into something he does.

"Me…" said Greg almost in shock.

"What? How can that be?" asked Warrick now shocked to here that but looking at the computer screen himself and understanding what Greg meant, That there's a partial match.

"So who could it be? Your Mom? Dad? Sister?" listed Warrick trying to help make sense of it and hopefully still get something to work with (Hopefully someone to eliminate)

"Well, My Moms in LA, My Dad's in Prison but that doesn't matter, the DNA test shows it's a female and I don't have any siblings or other family that I'm aware of"

When Greg said siblings, He couldn't help but wonder if the sister he thought was dead was actually here in Las Vegas? Is it possible? Greg tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, 'Don't be silly Greg, your just wishful thinking…It's not possible' But who could it be?

Greg brushed off Warrick's comments from learning that his Dad was in Prison… He really didn't want to get into that at all. He couldn't believe he came out with that actually but he was so busy trying to think about whom it could be, he didn't realize he was speaking his thoughts out loud and exactly what he was saying.


	5. Chapter 5: Results

Chapter 5: Results

Greg managed to get the tests results out of his mind. Grissom didn't want to worry him about them but he himself was very curious about it after learning that it couldn't have been any of Greg's family members. Who could it be? And obviously Warrick couldn't help but tell Grissom about Gregs family secret of course Warrick didn't know the half of and luckily for Greg, neither did Grissom. If Greg has anything to do with it, they never will.

The next day Greg was back to work in the lab as usual, It sounds monotonous and boring but not to Greg, He loves his job, All of his life he's loved Science (chemistry especially) playing with his chemistry set that his Mom gave him one Christmas and he was in the Science club at school, however unlike the stereotype of most young scientists, Greg was still good looking, and great at athletics making many people very envious of him (Smart, Good looking and athletic is the best combination). He loved trying to find the answers in his job, so that's what he spent the morning doing until Warrick came in;

"Hey Greg, I've managed to find that woman who's DNA matches yours" Said Warrick, quite happy that he'd found another suspect or at least someone to eliminate from the enquiries.

"What?" said Greg, shocked that the moment had come to find out who this person was.

"Yeah, we interviewed her; I think her DNA and prints were there from earlier. She has a very good alibi but she'll be kept on records just in case something else turns up" said Warrick quite matter of factly clearly not understanding Greg's curiosity about this person

"You do realize this woman is apparently a blood relative of mine" Said Greg quite outraged that Warrick was treating this so lightly

"Look man, maybe it was wrong? Maybe somehow you contaminated the results? I don't know. This woman's name is Kamie Townsend" Said Warrick who thought this would be enough to convince Greg this whole thing means nothing but from the look of shock, confusion, and anxiety on Greg's face. Warrick's statement had the opposite effect.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting

AN: Thank you for your reviews everyone! I made this chapter a little longer hope you like it!

Chapter 6: Meeting

Greg ran outside to meet the woman Warrick had just released

"Hey wait up" shouted Greg when he got outside and saw the woman getting into her car "Excuse me" Greg tried again to get her attention

This time it worked, Kamie looked up from her car to see Greg running towards her and she just stood still slightly worried about what was happening … had they come up with a reason to keep her there? They can't have done, she was innocent for starters hadn't she proved that already? Kamie argued with herself until she managed to calm herself down

"I'm sorry do you need anything else?" asked Kamie, clearly confused about what was happening and why this man was running after her

" Eemm… well, the thing is…." Started Greg without a clue about where he's going with it… '_Oh my god what do I do now?_' He thought. '_Just say something, just ask her. Wow how can I possibly ask her this? A random person chasing after her to ask her about her life…. She'll think I'm crazy'_

"Well, can I help you with something?" asked Kammie, very unsure about what was going on.

"Look, here's the thing, your DNA showed up as a partial match to mine, ok?" Silence "Erm… I Erm…. I had a sister called Kamie, she was kidnapped when she was three" Greg voice was a near whisper, but with the tears and look of disbelief in Kamies eyes, she heard him perfectly well.

"…That's impossible" interrupted Kamie in a voice just as light as Greg's was at that point

"I don't know anything about your life, but doesn't it seem a little odd that I had a sister called Kamie and now you're here with a partial match to my DNA" argued Greg who had suddenly found his voice.

"You keep saying this partial match business… what does that mean? Cried Kamie, clearly distressed by all of this information

"It means that you're a blood relative of mine" Said Greg

Silence filled the Las Vegas Crime Lab car park

" When I was little, my Dad was arrested and I was put into the system" Stated Kamie, tears still running down her cheeks. "I was adopted to a nice family and up until now, My life has been ok. Now you come to me and try to turn it all around again? Bringing up events from my life that I have tried so hard to forget? Why are you doing this? You must have gotten that information from my file… I'm telling the cops about this." Shouted Kamie

That was not the reaction Greg was hoping for, where did all that come from?

"What File?" asked Greg; clearly she wasn't going to believe him no matter how many times he told the story

"I don't know what you people have access to? There must be something in there about me?" Said Kamie

"No, There isn't" replied Greg, calmly "The only reason I'm here is because you were a partial match to me, ok? Your Dad was arrested? So was mine" reasoned Greg

"Look, when's your birthday? In fact scratch that here's my drivers licence… does the Date match yours?"

A shocked looking Kamie Townsend replied with the only answer possible "Yes"

"This might be an odd question but would you come back to my place with me? I've got other things to show you, I don't know if any of it would be useful but… maybe!" Said Greg

"Yes, I will… I sort of believe you but I really don't know why?" Replied Kamie, clearly not in this world any more with the dream like state she was talking in.

"This is my address, I take it you'd prefer to drive yourself there - just to show that this isn't a plot to kidnap you or anything" Joked Greg however Kamie really didn't seem too amused by this.

Greg and Kamie got into there own cars, '_Dammit, I haven't told anyone I'm leaving'_ thought Greg as he was about to leave the Car Park in his own car, he watched as Kamie reversed out of her parking space…'_Too late now I guess I'll just have to make sure I'm not long and hope that no one wants me for anything between now and my return'_ Greg reversed out of his space and set off on his way home, He wasn't really paying much attention to anything, he was too busy thinking about what had just happened, He had met his twin sister, the person he thought was dead all these years. Of course there was always the possibility that this was all a very strange coincidence but that was virtually impossible, that a girl matching his DNA has his sisters name and her Dad was arrested when she was little while she was put into care… No, there was no doubt who Kamie Townsend was.

Finally, Greg arrived at his home not too far from the Crime Lab, Kamie wasn't there. '_Damn'_, thought Greg, of '_course she wasn't going to come, how could I have been so stupid',_ But while Greg was kicking himself for trusting this woman to come to the house of a person she doesn't know and who claims he's her brother. A car pulled up at his side.

Kamie got out of the car looking nervous "Hi, sorry it took me a while, I lost you along the way and had to try to find it myself" Said Kamie

"You came! When you weren't here I thought maybe you weren't coming Sorry about not keeping an eye on you to make sure you were heading right, I sort of, had my mind on other things I guess" Said Greg

"It's fine, what did you want to show me anyway?" asked Kamie

"Well, I have newspaper cuttings from you being kidnapped, the search and your dad getting arrested, plus a few old baby photos, they're all what my mum saved. Maybe they'll have some answers" Said Greg as he and Kamie walked up to his apartment.

"Oh I see, you know I've been thinking about it and odd things I remember and things that have been said actually match up to all of this. It's all just so surreal I guess" Said Kamie.

Greg stopped still when he reached the door to his apartment. His door was ajar, someone had broken into his home, was that person still here? Should he go in?

"I'm going to guess you didn't leave here this morning with your door open by any chance?" Kamie asked knowing the obvious answer but didn't know what else to say or do.

Greg didn't answer her, He was a little too shocked by the break in and worried that there could be someone still in there, armed.

"Stay there, in fact go back down to your Car, Call the police and stay there ok? I'll come back when I've checked things out, I won't be long" Whispered Greg, hoping to surprise anyone that was in there rather than warn them.

Kamie stayed still "I'm not leaving you, what if someone has a gun?" said Kamie, very worried now.

"If someone is in there, armed and dangerous, there's absolutely no point in both of us getting hurt. If you want to be useful, stay out of the way and call the police. Please" Begged Greg, fearing for his sister's safety.

"Ok" replied Kamie before running back to her Car and calling the police from her cell phone.

Greg slowly pushed the door to his apartment open fully and was shocked again by what he saw. The place had been turned upside down, chairs were on the side, tables tipped over, anything remotely breakable was broken, papers and files, were scattered all over the floor. But what worried Greg more than anything else was that at first glance, it didn't look like anything was taken. This wasn't your run of the mill robbery, this was personal. Whoever broke in here was looking for something specific and so probably new Greg in some way, either that or they had some sort of vendetta against him and this was a threat.

Greg walked into the kitchen, the same thing awaited him, cutlery and broken plates littered the floor, draws had been yanked from there places, tipped upside down so the contents were on the floor and the draws discarded into a pile in the corner of the kitchen where they had obviously been haphazardly thrown. Greg backed out of the kitchen and went to his room to check the damage and to see if he could find any clue to whether something had been taken or not. But Greg had another problem to face as he stared into the room, all he saw was the barrel of a gun staring back at him.


	7. Chapter 7: Problems

AN: Sorry it took me a while to update but the next chpter is here now. There's just one more after this as a bit of an epilogue then it's complete! Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 7: Problems

"Who the hell are you?" Said Greg in the bravest voice he could find at a time like this.

"Shut up and sit down" Replied the man with clear psychotic authority

Greg was scared, he tried to be brave but not knowing what was happening here was too much. He stayed silent, and sat down as the man had told him to.

"I thought you were dead Greg" Continued the man

Greg stayed silent, but inside his mind was racing with questions, mainly, 'who is this man?', 'how does he know his name?', 'why would he be dead?' and at the top of his list right now 'why does this man have a gun pointed at him?'

"Do you know who I am Greg?" asked the man

"Erm…No, I don't" Whispered Greg still oblivious to anything

"Didn't think you would, I'm your Dad Greg, yep, your dad, and Kamie's dad. Kamie didn't know anything from her past and I don't want you screwing everything up now I'm out of prison" Said the man

'_My Dad?_' thought Greg who is now sat in shock at this news. "What?" was all he could think to say and yet he understood perfectly what this man had said.

Greg suddenly found his voice again and continued on "Screwing what up? She knows enough about your past, the fact that you've been in prison for most of her life and abused her when you were here says a lot…." Greg was cut off from his rant as the man hit him around the head with his gun out of anger at Greg's words. This surprised Greg and he stopped.

Everything was quiet as neither of them knew what to say next until Greg finally brought up his courage and broke the silence "You know, she has a family now, she's happy. Plus if you're here to make sure I don't meet her and tell her anything your too late. We've already met." Said Greg

"WHAT?" the man shouted, clearly angered by Greg's words "You little Brat" he shouted at Greg as he lunged towards him and smacked him around the head again

Greg was bleeding from this hit; it was much harder than before and actually made him feel very woozy and nauseous.

The man, his father, clearly psychotic started to calm down again, he was taking deep breathes now as he slowly walked away from Greg

"It doesn't matter" stated his father "You're both my kids, I just didn't count on you surviving that. This actually works in my favour" Greg didn't know if he was talking to him or to himself so he just tried to stay quiet. He didn't want to anger him again just yet if he could help it.

"I think a little payback to your mother is in order" Said his father with an evil grin and a strange look in his eyes. Greg knew that whatever was coming. It was bad. How was he going to get out of this?

The man grabbed Greg by the arm, the gun still pointed at him and tried to drag him out of the room. Greg went with little resistance due to the Gun pointed at his head until finally; He heard exactly what he was waiting for… sirens. Well. Obviously this wouldn't do well for his fathers temper but it meant that help was there at last.

"What the hell" shouted his father "Did you call the cops?" He yelled at Greg with fear, anger and hatred all built up.

"No" replied Greg, fear starting to show now "How could I?" he said, still staring at the gun which was shakily pointing at his temple.

A bang was heard down the hall as an officer entered the apartment.

Greg took his shot, his dad was distracted by the sound and in the split second from the noise reaching there ears, Greg knocked his fathers hand in hope for him to release the gun but his dad had more awareness and grip to the gun than Greg anticipated. …BANG

The gun went off, Greg's heart was beating so fast he was close to passing out by now, but he couldn't, he had to stay strong and focused, He had moved the gun fractionally as he had knocked his fathers hand and the bullet completely missed him. But he and his dad were now fighting for the gun. Greg kicked out and elbowed his father in the nose causing his nose to bleed. His father was shocked by this unexpected move and he loosened his grip. The gun went flying from his hand hitting the wall and falling to the ground. Two officers who had entered the room ran to Greg's aid but before they got there Greg's dad dived for the gun and, still on the floor he pointed the gun at the nearest officer and for the second time that evening, Greg heard a loud Gunshot once more.

Greg's eyes were closed with fear, he opened his eyes and saw his Dad, lying on the floor in a pool of blood, and he was so still. He looked up to see a shocked police officer holding a gun out which was still pointed towards Greg's dad. Greg could tell he probably wasn't very old. Maybe this officer hadn't ever had to handle such a situation; after all, this was a call about a burglary.

Greg suddenly felt very weak. He fell to the ground, His heart was still palpitating and his breathing was fast. He suddenly felt so exhausted all he could do was lye on the floor until someone came to help him. The other, older officer who didn't shoot anyone was kneeling down by Greg's dad checking for a pulse but knowing the answer.

"He's Dead" Said the older officer, "Don't worry, you did right there son, He was about to shoot you" he said whilst trying to convince the young man that this is all part of his job and that he did the right thing in self defence.

The younger officer went to check on Greg whilst the older officer used his radio to contact the station Greg couldn't hear what this man said but knew he was explaining what had happened, that there is a man now dead, and an ambulance is required for Greg himself. "How are you feeling?" asked the younger officer whilst checking his pulse. Greg didn't answer. The officer knew how Greg must be feeling; he didn't need to say it.

Kamie ran into the apartment fear exploding through her after hearing all of the gunshots. She wanted to run in sooner but an officer outside stopped her from going in. The silence after those shots was more than she could bare. She heard the all clear over the radio but also heard there was a man dead now. She was terrified that this could be Greg. She hadn't known him long but he was another human being, a good man and he was her brother. She believed him and came round to the idea because as confusing and unbelievable as it is, to her it made so much sense. And she may only have known him a few minutes but it felt to her as though she had know him all of her life, like he had been missing and now she was complete.

'_I can't have lost him could I?' _She thought to herself as she ran towards the corridor from his living room, tears streaking her face. Then she saw it. Greg lying on the floor with an officer next to him, blood was everywhere, another man laying next him.

She stopped still, she could hear her heart beating in her ears and yet it felt as though it had just stopped there and then.

"Please miss, you don't want to see this, you shouldn't be here" said the older officer as he went towards her to try and get her to go out.

"No, that's my brother and I'm not going anywhere" she replied through her sobbing with the tears now running freely down her cheek. "Is he…?" She tried to ask the question but just couldn't say it, she trailed off but the officer knew exactly what she was saying.

"The young boy? No, He's fine" He replied to her with a small smile to comfort her

"What?" she said, surprised by this news "He's ok?"

"Yes, he's just a little shocked that's all, he had a small panic attack, not surprising after such an ordeal but he will be fine miss." The officer said, happy to be giving such good news to her.

She walked past the officer completely ignoring his protests and walked over to her brother. She knelt down by his side and could now tell that he was in fact perfectly ok, just a little shook up. After the fear she was feeling for him, she felt the same way too. She put her arms around him to comfort him. Greg finally felt a little better and managed to sit up against the wall, Kamie joined him and put her head on his shoulders, she closed her eyes out exhaustion although she couldn't sleep, she need the rest and he comforted her too.

Greg looked up to find a very familiar face looking at him.

"Brass?" said Greg with a voice so low Detective Jim Brass could barely hear it.

"I called Grissom, He's on his way. The paramedics are here to check you out and take care of him." Said Brass nodding at the still form of Greg and Kamie's father

"Thank you" Was all Greg could think to say.

"You feeling ok kid?" asked Brass feeling a little uncomfortable by all of this

"I guess so" He replied still unsure what to say.

"Look Sanders, if you need to talk to someone about this I'm here ok?" Brass said hoping that he could help the young lab tech, he knew him well as Brass worked with the CSI's a lot and he hated to see his friend in such a situation.

"Thanks, Did Grissom seem mad that I wasn't at work? I was only leaving for a few minutes; I didn't think anyone would notice" Said Greg worriedly

"I'll tell you the truth. He wasn't happy about it but under the circumstances, he's just worried about you at the moment" Replied Brass

Greg was quiet after that so Brass took the opportunity to leave and actually do his job now that the paramedics had arrived to check out Greg and sort his father out

Greg looked at Kamie as her attention had changed to something else. She had noticed her father was the man lying dead. She hadn't looked before; she was too busy checking on Greg and didn't want to have to see his attacker, dead. But now she had seen him and although she hadn't seen that man since she was very young. She could never forget him. His face was often in her nightmares. She was shaking with fear and Greg held her tighter, and tried to whisper comforting words to her as once again, she was crying, but this time, it was out of relief. She could rest now, knowing that this man could never harm her again.


	8. Chapter 8: Together Forever

Sorry it took so long to update - college work got in the way, but here it is!

Chapter 8: Together Forever

"Are you nervous?" asked Greg whilst driving through open desert land, one hand on the wheel while the other tries to fight a mint from the packet in his hand

"About your driving? Yes" she replied with a cheeky smirk on her face. She snatched the packet of mints from his hand, got one out and shoved it into his mouth. "There, wasn't that much easier?" she said curtly

"Thanks" he mumbled whilst trying to put the mint in the best position to talk and suck at the same time. "But seriously…. Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am" she said quite faintly, her nerves really starting to show through as she was fidgeting with her hands

"There's no need to be, after what we've been through, this is the easy part, and believe me, you'll love it!" He reassured her

Kamie just smiled back at him, Grateful that he was doing this for her and was here with her right now, she had to do this, she knew it, but it was a very hard thing to do, to have someone there with her was much easier. She had gotten to know Greg very well, they had started to almost have a really brother sister relationship and she loved it. She stayed with him in the hospital, and after that he went to her house to stay while the police and CSI's were processing Greg's apartment as a crime scene. It almost felt as if they had always known each other. And to both of them. It was the nicest feeling in the world

Kamie sat back and watched all of the houses fly past the window as they were now zooming through towns and villages, they had been on the road for many hours now and they were both tired. Greg looked across and saw how distant Kamie was, he knew that sometimes people wanted there space and some time to think and reflect on situations but he didn't want her worrying herself about this too much so thought he ought to intercept

"We wont be too long now, are you completely ready? Nothing you want to do before we go in is there?" he asked her as an attempt to bring her mind back into the car

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be" she replied

That was all she said and Greg didn't want to interrupt her too much so he left it at that.

15 minutes later, they pulled up to a large white house, he looked quite beautiful actually. Kamie took a deep breath, looked at Greg and nodded. They both got out of the car at the same and Kamie followed Greg up to the house. Before they even reached the front door a large women came running from the house "Oh Greg, I thought that was your car!" she said to him whilst smothering him with a vice like hug and a kiss "I wasn't expecting you, I've really missed you. I want to know everything!" she said ecstatically. Then she noticed he was with someone. "Oh I'm so sorry dear" she said to Greg in a much lower voice "Nice to meet you" said Greg's mum whilst holding a hand out for Kamie

"Mum, this is Kamie" Greg's mum looked quite confused at this, after all, not one day goes by when she doesn't think about Kamie. "My twin sister Kamie" he added

His mum was in shock at this news, she couldn't move until finally, the whole situation sunk in and she realized. Tears streaked her face as she hugged Kamie so tight Kamie had to struggle to breathe but she didn't mind, in fact, she loved it. She was loved and she felt it. She finally had the one thing she'd wished for her whole life… Her family

The End


End file.
